


Naruto Male Spanking Chronicles (Old Fic)

by Pie555



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday Spanking, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Nudity, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Spanking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking, wedgies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie555/pseuds/Pie555
Summary: ((Earlier chapters of this fic are not as well written as my current body of work. They need to be edited to better match my new standard quality.))This body of work features various spanking scenarios I've created over the years. There will be more to come in the future!





	1. Chapter One ( Naruto x Konohamaru) (Old)

**START!**

''I hate cotton.'' Mumbled Konohamaru

He was standing in an a small and empty dirt path that lead back to the village from training ground 7. Naruto had taken him there to show him some new techniques he had learned while away for three years. He had shown him some cool jutsu but he really wanted to see how much Konohamaru have improved but then... Konohamaru shook his head of the memories that had just taken place. He had stopped so he could rub his red and freshly spanked buttocks and to try to yank out small bits of his now shredded cotton briefs that were stuck in between his butt cheeks. Oh and he was naked, Naruto had taken his shirt,pants and scarf as prizes and had left him nude with just his destroyed pieces of his briefs stuck in his crack. Man,his ass HURT!

**-A Few Hours Earlier-**

''How was that boss? That was one hell of a super kick, iv been working on the name for a while. How bout i call it Sweet Chin Music...yeah that has a ring to it.'' Konohamaru nodded his head in approval.

Any way he had just kicked Naruto right under the chin that left him on his back spread eagle and dazed. Konohamaru walked to his down rival confidently. He snickered when Naruto let out a groan of pain.

What he didn't see was the pulled back leg that was ready to kick him. Naruto smiled through the pain as he saw that Konohamaru was distracted and didn't notice his upcoming attack._ Sorry kid but i'm not done yet._

''So do you give-ug...fuck.'' Konohamaru coughed out the last two words. Naruto had snapped his leg forward interrupting Konohamaru, kicking him right in the balls.

Konohamaru immediately doubled over and tried to bring his hands down to his crotch but was stopped when Naruto grabbed his left hand and pulled him down in between his legs which wrapped around his throat,cutting off his air supply with a perfect triangle choke.

Naruto smirked at the success of his attack and pulled Konohamaru's wrist up to his chest. ''I got you,you little punk! You have a far ways to go to ever beat me!'' Naruto said while tightening his legs around Konohamaru's throat.'' You better tap or unless you wanna take a nap.'' Naruto said as he watched Konohamaru struggle for air.

_Fuck! Im so fucked! What a dirty fucking trick! DAMN IT...damn it he's right, i should have noticed that attack coming from a mile away. I got cocky. But hell am i tapping, i will be Hokage not him,next time, i wont fall for any dirty tricks._

On the outside Konohamaru's struggles were just about non existent, but he smiled as he thought of something. He looked into Naruto's eyes with a cheeky grin before rising his hand so it was right in his face and flipped him off. He held it for a few seconds before going limp. Naruto growled at the display of defiance before letting go of his hold and standing up next to Konohamaru's prone form.

He'd come to in about 2 minutes. That gave Naruto a devilish idea. He smirked as he bent down and started stripping Konohamaru of his clothes. ''I guess i have no choice but to punish you for using such a rude gesture. A long spanking will set you stra...ight...HAHA oh man, really Konohamaru?!''

Naruto laughed so loudly that birds flew from tree's on the other side of the field. That's because he had just managed taking down Konohamaru's brown pants (he had already taken off his shirt and scarf) to reveal a pair of white briefs with a red waistband. ''What are you seven? I HAVE to wedgie you now hehe''. Naruto snickered as he finally removed Konohamaru's pants and sandals.

''How should i do this...wedgie first then spank him? or maybe the other way around? Hell how about both the same time?'' Naruto questioned himself outloud. He pondered for a few seconds before deciding he wanted to do it at the same time. ''Now to help wake him up''. He reached down and pushed on a pressure point on the base of Konohamaru's neck to help him wake up. Slowly Konohamaru awoke from uncousiness.

''Eh...ah man. That's a good choke i guess''. Konohamaru said as he rubbed the soreness out of his neck but quickly noticed that he was in nothing but his briefs.

''What?! How the...um Naruto what are you doing?Konohamaru squeaked out as he saw Naruto smiling evilly behind him as he grabbed the back of Konohamaru's briefs.

''Im just having some fun at your expense''. He said out right with that same evil smirk. Naruto pulled Konohamaru's waistband up enough so some fabric rubbed uncomfortably against his crack.

''NO no please not a wedgie Narutooooo''. Konohamaru pleaded as he was lifted off the ground till he was standing on his tip toes.

His underwear was stretched to his mid back and half of his buttcheeks were exposed because of the leg holes streching out. ''Naruto! Cut it out NOW! This isn't funny anymooore.'' Konohamaru half ordered half whined as he clawed at the underwear stuffed in his crack. But it wouldn't budge.

Naruto snickered at his feeble attempts to get the offensive cotton out of his butt. ''Naw, this is reaaaaally fun, beside's there's a lot more to go!'' Naruto said as he lifted Konohamaru completely off the ground. This made Konohamaru to sink further into his underwear so now the waist band reached his upper back and his butt was completely exposed with the leg holes rammed in his crack.

''STOP IT STOP IT NOW OOOWWWW!'' He shouted as he was lifted off the ground and started kicking and running in place to try to escape from the pain and embarrassment of being basically naked. And the fact his crack was on FIRE!

Naruto started bouncing Konohamaru by his leg holes to further stretch out the underwear. He wanted to eventually make the wedgie atomic so then he could go to his next phase of his plan.

Konohamaru grunted and cried out at every bounce. All he could do was beg. And beg he did. ''Owowow ple-please Nar-OW Naruto please let me dooooown'' Konohamaru pleaded and whined.

''Not yet you little brat this is just the beginning for you!'' Naruto said as he was able to stretch the briefs to the top of Konohamaru's head.

''NO! Please not an atomic boss. NOOO!'' Konohamaru yelled as the red waistband reached his forehead where Naruto let go causing his head to snap back. Konohamaru's eyes watered at the pain in his crack. His briefs were unrelenting in its burning path across his crack, He could swear he tasted cotton as well.

Konohamaru grunted as he landed on his hands and knee's as he tried not aggravate his underwear anymore then it already was. Naruto smiled as he saw Konohamaru's bubble butt. It would be an angry red soon.

Naruto sat on the ground and pulled Konohamaru over his lap. Konohamaru didn't notice where he was placed until he felt a hand rub his bottom. ''No please big brother Naruto don't spank me also! I don't want to be spanked. I didn't even do anything to you!'' Konohamaru cried pitifully. He tried to wiggle off his lap but he couldn't move very much because of the tight hold his underwear had on him, but he didn't mind the little tingles of pleasure he felt as Naruto kneaded his buttocks.

''You wanna know why i'm going to spank you Kono? Its because you flipped me off. Its a very rude gesture you know!'' Naruto said snobbishly while he massaged and played with with the boy's trapped bottom. Konohamaru had a very cute butt after all. But he couldn't help but smile as he rubbed his hard on against Konohamaru's crotch.

''WHAT! Because i flipped you off!? Do you know how stupid that sounds coming from you! You would have done the same thing, besides you hit ME with a low blow. So just so you know, Your a marked man Naruto-nissan! A MARKED MAN!'' Konohamaru said in anger. He stopped struggling and kept a stoic face in defiance. He would get him back for this. He promised himself with this.

Naruto huffed angrily as put his hand on Konohamaru's head and pushed it against the ground. This caused threads to pop in the underwear and small holes appeared near the single super sharp strand of underwear that came out of his butt. Naruto grabbed the fabric and pulled hard causing Konohamaru whimper as pain exploded from his crack. His underwear was torn to shreds because of Naruto's rage. All that was left were the pieces stuck deep inside is crack but Naruto had more evil plans.

He never wanted to use this jutus but now he needed to to put Konohamaru in his place. He parted Konohamaru's cheeks and shoved his fingers deep into his butt as far as he could. He struck Konohamaru's prostate head on causing him to clench down HARD on his fingers as well as to get instantly hard at the mix of pleasure and pain in his bowels.

Naruto wiggled his fingers inside of Konohamaru as he rubbed his stiffy against his friends naked crotch. He also smiled at the feeling of his friend's erection against his own.

Konohamaru gasped and went cross eyed as a blush spread across his cheeks,his toes curled and his buttcheeks clenched and unclenched uncontrobbly around the intruding fingers.

''Uhg hmm...N...Naruto p..p..ple..please! Konohamaru stuttered.

After giving a final hard push against the brunet's prostate that made him yelp and his cock to twitch, he pulled his fingers out of his bottom with a small pop.  
With the fingers gone Konohamaru let out the breath he didn't know he was holding only to gasp as a solid hand bit into his rear end.

Naruto smirked at the sound that his sergeant little brother made as he raised his hand, which was cupped to make a louder sound and to follow the curve of his butt cheek. His smirk turned into a full out grin as he saw a red hand print form on Konohamaru's right buttcheek. He brought his hand down again but on the other butt cheek causing it to wobble. He continue to spank his young student back and forth.

Konohamaru, after feeling those two painful wacks, clenched his buttocks and fist and gritted his teeth as he refused to make another sound.

''Good luck with the silent treatment cus im not stoppin till your bawling like a little baby.'' Naruto said mockingly as he increased the tempo of his strikes while spreading his smacks around more,fully heating Konohamaru's pinking backside.

Konohamaru only squeezed his eyes shut and shifted abit trying to deal with the mounting heat in his bottom. If this kept on he would have problem sitting for the next day. But Naruto kept going strong as he mixed his strikes up to confuse his ward. Konohamaru shifted more at this as he tried to avoid the stinging slaps AND to his embarrassment he still had a hard on which he felt brushing against Naruto's own erection.

He scowled at the fact his big brother figure was getting off on this. It wasn't fair, why did HE have to get spanked. If he had just payed attention he would have won his spar and would have put his master over HIS knee like a little child.

Naruto only hums to himself as he turned his little brother's bottom red. Speaking of the buttock in question it was starting to turn scarlet in places.

Konohamaru couldn't hold it in any longer, tears started to slip down his cheeks as he banged his hands against Naruto's legs and started to beg for him to stop.

''Ow! SLAP owow pl...please SLAP stooop! It hurts it hurts!'' Konohamaru cried out as he kicked his legs and frantically struggled to escape the burning pain.

But Naruto was having non of that so he cracked his palm down in between Kono's cheeks which caused him to wail loudly.

''Now take this you little brat!'' Naruto said absolutely as he laid down 20 slaps and whacks to Kono's sit spots.

Konohamaru's bottom was sizzling and bright red as Naruto stood him up. Konohamaru simply kept his head down as he wept, hiccupped and sniffled. He didn't dare touch his bottom in case that it would bring him more lap time.

Naruto only sighed as he stepped forward and gave Konohamaru a hug as well as rub his bottom a bit as he whispered soothingly into his ear. Konohamaru relaxed as he hugged Naruto back then went to rub his bottom on his own when he was aloud to.

''You did well Kono'' Naruto admitted as he rubbed the back of his head and smiled, ''but because you made a mess on my pants you can get home naked now!'' Naruto said with the same smile on his face.

Konohamaru looked at Naruto's lap and blushed to the tips of his ears. That's because there were very clearly seen cum stains on the front of his pants.

''Wait! What!'' Konohamaru exclaimed as Naruto used the body flicker jutsu to teleport away with all of his clothes leaving him naked and exposed on the other side of the village away from his home...and the sun was setting.

''OI! YOU BASTARD NARUTO! YOUR MARKED, I SWEAR IT YOUR MARKED NARUTO-NISAN! Konohamaru hollered as his voice carried into the village. Inadvertently bringing attention to him self.

End


	2. Chapter 2 (Kiba x Naruto) (Old)

Begin!

''Hey let me go Kiba! Cut it out!'' Naruto cried out as he was noogied. Kiba had him in a headlock,which was super tight, and had him trapped in the bathroom,outside of the stalls.

''What are you going to do about it runt. That little 'spar' we had was totally rigged for you to win. I was sick to, so it was just a fluke. Im just reminding you who is the top dog around here.'' Kiba said as he dragged the blond boy to one of the bathroom stalls.

''Besides you look a little thirsty! Hehe.'' Kiba snickered as he pushed Naruto into the stall, bent him over and grabbed a fistfull of his hair and started to push him face first into the toilet water.''

''No! Stop it, I dont wanna go under water, please dont!'' Naruto cried out in fear, a few tears dripping down his face and into the toilet water that was inches away from his face.

Kiba's chest swelled with pride as he made the boy cry out. The little runt was definitely his beta. With a grunt he pushed the scared boys head into the bowel, where he started to struggle to breath.

Kiba merely went on to flush the toilet finishing the swirlie. When Naruto rose he was coughing violently so he could get the nasty water out of his mouth.

Naruto rose to his feet but kept himself bent over with his hands on the edge of the toilet bowl as he cried because of the humiliation. Kiba smiled as he saw Naruto's white briefs sticking out of the boys shorts, and of course it had a name tag on it which said 'Naruto'.

With a quick flick of his wrist he had grabbed two handfuls of fabric then pulled up hard lifting Naruto's feet as the leg holes appeared out the back of his shorts.

Naruto cried out in shock and pain as he bent his back, backwards so he was standing straight up with his hands planted on his rear.

''Let go of my underwear you stupid jerk! Stop it! Your a no good fucking dog. Your nothing!'' Naruto said defiantly as he was lifted off his feet and his underwear cut deep into his crack. ''Ooowww'' Naruto let out as he was let down then yanked back up.

''A Fucking Dog huh?! Well your just a no good retarded fox. Il show you that your nothing more then a cry baby!'' Kiba announced as he let go of the underwear as it snapped back down outside of his shorts.

Kiba wrestled him down to the ground before sitting on the kids back, his butt pushing down on the smaller boys shoulders keeping him down.

With his pray now down and captured he turned his attention back at the target at hand. He grabbed the boys shorts and pulled them down his kicking legs.

Naruto's butt was now on display for his bully, it was bared because his wedgie was still in place as he clenched it ass the dog boys hands roamed over the tan globes.

''Hey STOP! You have no right to spank me, no right!'' Naruto cried as he was exposed. He wept and cried in shame. Kiba had no remorse for the boy as he simply tugged the bunched up fabric further up to increase the pressure on the boys crack while also fully exposing the quivering flesh.

''Your crying just like a pussy Naruto, you will never be a ninja, let alone Hokage.'' Kiba said as his canines gleamed out of his mouth. He brought both hands up before slamming them down with all his strength onto the helpless boys butt.

''OOWWWWW" Naruto screamed at those to heavy hits. Immediately two hand prints appeared on his buttocks. Fresh tears fell from his eyes as he brought his arms up so he could cry into them.

Kiba mean while just kept wailing on the poor boys backside. Harder and faster he went as both cheeks started to redden. Each SMACK and SLAP could be heard all across the school as well as the wails of the poor boy. Yet no one came.

His blows kept coming and comming for 10 minutes until the child's butt was starting to turn purple and blue. The child connected to it was just shaking.

Kiba let out a tired oof as he stood up and stretched his sore arms.

Using his foot he rolled the boy onto his back where he hissed as his hot bottom touched the cool floor.

Kiba bent over to look Naruto into the eyes. ''Cya you around...'Hokage'.'' Kiba said sarcastically as he used the boys head as a stepping stone to walk over him and out of the bathroom.

Naruto merely sniffled as he stood up on unsteady legs as he rubbed his backside and wiped away his snot before picking his wedgie and pulling his briefs and shorts back up.

All the while his Butt healed, going from bruised to a deep red to a pink before Naruto's shorts hid away his bottom. After wiping his eyes he walked out with his head held high and a steady walk. Showing no signs of what just happened.

''No rest for the wicked, ehey kid?'' The beast merely shook its head as he laid back down to rest.


	3. Chapter 3 (Sasuke x Naruto) (Old)

Naruto yawned as he woke up. He rubbed the sand out of his eyes and sat up. He wore his normal sleep wear. A matching set of grey striped cotton pants and shirt. Oh, and no underwear also. Everything seemed normal.

That is if he wasn't sleeping in a different bed and room...and house?

Naruto sighed as he remember what he did two days ago. He didn't MEAN to blow his house (read an ok sized shack) sky high.  
Hey, he didn't know exploding shadow clones packed such a big bang. He just did what he normally did, put a bunch of chakra into it. He was confused when only one clone appeared.

Maybe that's why his 'house' was now in orbit and why he was crashing at Sasuke's place.

He smiled lightly and gave a soft thanks to his friend for giving him a place to stay until his insurance check came back. Plus he would get plenty back as well. He just had to lie in what he 'lost' in the accident. A little insurance fraud wasn't going to hurt any body.

Naruto rubbed his hands together in glee. Not only would he break even for the house, he would get at least a 15% return. AT LEAST.

Money, man he loved it.

Naruto finished getting dressed in some casual clothes that he bought. A pair of thin black sweat pants with stars on them and a simple black muscle shirt. Of course he used a simple henge so it said in big white letters on the back to say Uzumaki Asylum with his initials on the front where his heart was. It was a big U with a N inside it and the letters looked torn and ragged.

Fuck spending money to get anything custom made.

Naruto looked at the clock. It was 9:30

Perfect, breakfast would be in a few minutes. Might as well go down and help Sasuke finish up making the food. It smelled like eggs.

As he walked down stairs he couldn't help but look at the house he was in. It was made of paper. His house was made out of...well normal stuff. Sasuke's seemed to be just wooden pillars and cloth. Wasn't that a fire hazard? He would ask him about it over breakfast.

''Sup Sasuke, could smell you making eggs need any help? Naruto offered as he walked into the kitchen.

''Morning Naruto, yeah butter up some bread and put it in the toaster. Oh and if you want honey its on the counter.'' Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto and glancing back down. Only to look back up.

''Why are you using a henge? If your naked im going to...'' Sasuke threatened

''What! No I just wanted to give my shirt some flavor see?'' Naruto said as he lifted the jutsu to show his plain black shirt before activating the henge again.

''Hm thats not a bad idea actually.'' Sasuke said with a nod to Naruto as he created his own henge which changed his own blue shirt to black and three wolves with glowing blue eyes to appear on his back. (The Hounds of justice image from wwe)

''Haha nice, got our team's image on your back. See, Now we dont have to buy custom gear. Kakashi will love this idea.'' Naruto said as he finished making the toast before setting a slice on each plate with his own having honey on it.

''Yeah ever since Sakura went into the medical division and left us we have been so much better. It was also your idea. But I like this version of us more then our DX stable.'' Sasuke said with a smirk as he remembered when he and Naruto gave the finger to the authority. They had some serious attitude back then.

''Yeah we kicked ass back then, but I wanted to ask you something.'' Naruto said as he and Sasuke sat down at the table.

''Hn, what is it?'' Sasuke asked as he took a bit out of his toast.

''Its your house, its made out of paper and cloth. How is that not like a fire risk or something?'' Naruto asked when he swallowed his eggs.

''Oh well the cloth was soaked with this type of liquid that bonded with it that made it fire resistant. It would still burn down if I hit it with a great fire ball but its safe against sparks and tiny flames like candles.'' Sasuke answered with ease as he appraised his house.

''Cool but how long does it last?'' Naruto asked back. It must lose its properties over time.

''About 250 years before it loses its strength. This house still has another 100 or more years till it loses affect. Then I just replace the old cloth with newer ones. I had to hire some other genin to do it to some of the other houses. They will be used again.'' Sasuke added at the end as his look hardened.

''Any way help me clean the plates then I have to go shopping for more food.'' Sasuke said as he and Naruto started to clean up

''Okay sure.'' Naruto said as he got up.

**One hour later.**

''AHHH IM BORED! Damn it Sasuke why is your place so boring?'' Naruto asked himself. Sasuke had left to go shopping and now he had no one to talk to. Well he did but he really didnt want to talk to the demon in his gut. That guy was just plain out mean. (He also didnt want to mentally piss his pants)

Naruto looked around the living room where he sat on the couch. Then his eyes brightened, Sasuke had netflix right? He would watch some spongebob but first...

Naruto bounded up the steps to his room where he went under his bed. He knew he had it somewhere. AH! There it is, he reached out and pulled out a plastic bag which was full of...leaves?

Now, not just any leaves Naruto thought as he opened the bag and sniffed. He sighed at the smell. Having a tailed beast inside your gut had many bonuses. Like how he could heal from mortal injury.

That also meant he could smoke as much weed as he wanted and have no health issues from it!

''Smoke weed everyday.'' Sang Naruto as he rolled a blunt. Of course Sasuke didn't know he housed a giant nine tailed fox that could heal him from just about everything, including the damage that smoking caused. Hell he could use every drug from under the sun and still live to be over a hundred.

Naruto bounded down the stairs still singing and dancing at the tune. Finally he sat back down at the couch and was just about to light the blunt when the door opened.

Naruto of course didn't think that Sasuke would care if he smoked. Naruto also of course forgot that Sasuke didnt know about his healing powers. If he did, he wouldn't have minded most likely. Most likely to tell him to do it outside.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes met. While Sasuke's eyes widened so did Naruto's.

''What the fuck man!'' Sasuke yelled as he stormed over to his best friend and yanked the blunt out of his hand.

''This shit will KILL you, you baka!'' Sasuke yelled in anger.

Shit! Naruto tried to explain then shut his mouth knowing the only way to get out of this was that he would need to tell him his secret. But he couldn't tell him yet!

''Yeah you have nothing to say now that your caught! Well if you dont care about your health then neither will I!'' Yelled Sasuke as he sat down next to Naruto and pulled him over his lap so his upper body and legs laid on the couch.

''Wait! Sasuke what are you doing!'' Cried Naruto as he was put over his friends lap like some child. He wasn't going to SPANK him was he!

His fears were confirmed when a hard spank met his rear end and Sasuke saying. ''Im spanking you baka, or you can call it rehab if you want because when im done with you your never going to even LOOK at a drug again.''

"NO,No Sasuke you don't understand!'' Naruto yelled out as three more spanks met his pants covered bottom. Shit, those pants were really thin and he wasn't wearing any underwear either so this really hurt!

''Unless you give me proof your using it for medical use and have paperwork to prove it then your not leaving my lap until your sobbing like a child.'' Sasuke said coldly as he looked Naruto straight in the eye.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat as he saw the silent unshed tears in Sasuke's eye's. He had hurt Sasuke. Of course he had, they were like brothers. They WERE brothers. And he knew Sasuke couldnt stand to know he was hurting himself. Sasuke was going to spank him because...he cared about him! About his health. But...No he couldnt let Sasuke know what he held. What he was.

Naruto eye's teared up as he said that he didnt have a medical reason to smoke. Sasuke just looked disappointed at him.

''Then your going to be spanked now take off your shirt.'' Sasuke said sadly.

Naruto just nodded and let Sasuke take his shirt off as he laid on his lap. All he had now was a pair pants stopping him from being naked.

''These are coming down too.'' Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto's pants down his legs to his ankles until those were off as well.

Naruto now laid there naked on his friends lap with his soft penis pushed against Sasuke's lap and his twin tan hills that made up his buttock pointed proudly to the ceiling.

''Naruto, create a clone and have it go and get the hard rubber spatula, the one with no holes in the end.'' Sasuke ordered as he absentmindedly ran his hand against Naruto's bubble butt. Naruto nodded and made a clone which was also naked where it walked off to go get the implement.

Sasuke watched as it went off timidly, he couldnt help but look at the clone's ass and how it jiggled and bounced as it walked.

Meanwhile Naruto was squirming something fierce because Sasuke had slipped a finger into his crack where he rubbed and poked his tight entrance. Naruto tried to relax and stay calm but moaned as Sasuke's finger penetrated his hole and slipped inside where it searched and pushed against his hot walls before finding a certain spot which made Naruto yell out and clench hard on his fingers.

''SASUKE!'' Naruto yelped as Sasuke pushed against his prostate. Sasuke looked down and blushed when he saw where his finger was were he slowly withdrew it form its crevice.

''Sorry.'' Sasuke said sheepishly as he patted Naruto's bottom before rearing back and giving him a hard SPANK!

''OUCH!''

Again Sasuke spanked Naruto but on the other cheek. He went back and forth on each bun as red hand prints started to form together forming red splotches.

Naruto wiggled as he was spanked, his tan butt compressing before bouncing back up begging to be slapped again. Sasuke did this a few more times before he looked up to see Naruto's clone standing there fiddling around with the spatula. Sasuke also saw that the clone had an erection pointing up to his stomach.

Naruto looked over and saw his clone standing there. When he saw what Sasuke was looking at he huffed before muttering ''perv'' seemingly to both of them.

''Give it to me.'' Sasuke said as the clone stepped forward and handed it to him before bursting into smoke.

''Im really sorry Sasuke.'' Naruto said as he looked back at his friend with tears in his eye's. He felt horrible for scarring his friend. Yet he couldnt tell him yet about his secret.

Sasuke merely rubbed his spiky yellow hair before trailing down his back to his light red backside. Sasuke picked up the spatula and smacked Naruto with it.

Naruto yelped and hissed as spanks started to fall on his bottom. That damn thing hurt alot. Sasuke just went on whacking him with it as he heard Naruto cry out as he was punished.

''Promise me you wont hurt yourself anymore by using drugs.'' Sasuke said as he turned Naruto's backside red. It was a bright scarlet color when he stopped.

Naruto was merely crying and muttering how he would never do it again.

''Im sorry Sasuke im really am.'' Naruto sobbed out as he cried.

Sasuke rubbed his back as he sat him up and hugged him and let Naruto cry into his shoulder.

''Its ok Naruto just dont use it anymore.'' He said as his hand went lower and rubbed his friends bottom.

''Now get dressed okay Its about lunch time.'' Sasuke said with a smile to Naruto. Naruto himself beamed at the idea of food.

As he ate his food he realized something. Sasuke know about his healing ability. He could have had reminded Sasuke about it and he wouldn't have been spanked.

Naruto let his face hit the table hard while Sasuke yelled at him asking if he was ok.


	4. Chapter 4 (Spanking Machine x Naruto) (Old)

Naruto had only been two years old at the time. The Kyuubi Attack, despite having happened two year's ago, was still fresh on the minds of the Villager's and the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. The Kind and Old Third Hokage had put forth a special law so that those who knew that Naruto Uzamaki was the holder of the mighty Kyuubi would never be able to speak the truth ever again. For if they did it would mean death. It would protect the ability for Naruto to not only find friends of his own age, but it would also protect the boy himself from knowing the truth to early.

Yet during a deep and Vivid Dream, The Third had a vision of the pain and loneliness Naruto would go through still. And to his fright within the dream, saw the son of the Fourth Hokage become a trouble maker, at first innocently as any boy, to that of trained and deadly shinobi who wished death for the Village that had Cursed him.

Once the old man had awoken from the dream, he had a moment of inspiration to stop the impending doom and help Naruto at the same time. So the Hokage hired the smartest minds in Konoha to build a Spanking Machine, the first and best the world would ever see.

Ten years latter, it was officially workable.

* * *

''HAHAHAHA! You all thought I couldnt do it huh?! Hahahaha Look who's laughing now!'' Naruto shouted as he laughed himself to tears. The 12 year old boy hung from a rope having just finished painting the Hokage monument. Graffiti covered all four faces. The crowd under the boy shouted and yelled angrily. The 12 year old only flicked them off and slapped his ass tauntingly. ''KISS IT SUCKERS! Hahahahahahaha!'' Naruto laughed some more. This was his biggest prank yet! That would show them all! He held his stomach laughing happily, that was, untill he heard _him_.

''NARUTO UZAMAKI, JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU BRAT?!" Shouted Iruka angrily as he shook his fist. He had searched all over the Village for the errant boy who, once again skipped class.

Naruto gasped as he went white in the face. His ass cheeks clenching in fear as he looked nervously down at Iruka-Sensei. Now his ass was really in for it!

* * *

''Owowowowow Iruka-Senseiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Let go of my ear! It hurts-OUCH!" Naruto yelped as he was dragged by his ear even harder. His teacher pulling him through the streets to the Hokage Building. His face was flushed red as people saw his embarrsing situation. ''Where are you taking me even?!'' Naruto shouted in his cute high pitch voice.

Iruka pinched Naruto's ear tighter as he glared furiously at the boy. ''Do you have any clue how much Trouble your in Mister! You could be banned from being a ninja you numb skull! Since obviously normal spanking's havent been working, your going to be the first to take a ride in the Konoha Spanking Machine! Your going to really get this time!''

Naruto gasped and wiggled as he blushed hard, his ass clenched inside his pants. ''I dont want a spanking Iruka-Sensei! And Not by the machine! I thought it wasnt ready yet! It was just a prank!'' He cried out as he was pulled into the building. He had been 8 years old when the public became aware of the construction of the first ever spanking machine. And Naruto had feared the day it was to be completed. But he didnt think it would be ready this week!

''That was NOT a prank mister! That was vandalism of a treasured artifact! This isnt a joke Naruto! And your going to learn it the painfull way!'' Iruka said as they stopped at the lower level of the Hokage tower. It looked like a normal waiting room of a Doctor's office, only there were big steel door's from which the machine waited. There were television sets in the waiting room of camera's inside the machine. Seeing them caused Naruto to burn in embarrassment. His spanking was going to be televised!

Being forced to sit and wait made Naruto's stomach flip flop. His eyes searched for an exit but he was trapped. Blinking he looked up to Iruka Sensei. ''W-what did you say?'' he asked nervously.

Iruka grumbled. ''I said that your going to be instructed to do very specific actions once past those door's and your going to follow them to the 'T' or else you will find your punishment much worse. Now get going.'' Iruka said pointing to the door's.

Naruto gulped and got up. He walked nervously to the door's. He didnt want to do this! Oh man he was regretting what he did now! Sucking in a deep breath he pushed open the door's and stepped inside. The door's closed and locked. Looking around Naruto saw a large machine meant to hold a person inside. There was also a timer above it along with speakers. He could also see video camera's in the corner of the room. To the side he saw a long bench. It was then that a emotionless voice spoke from the speakers.

''You have two minutes to Undress. That Includes sandals, hats and jewelry. Once Undresed you will enter the machine and place your hands and feet in the yellow marked area's. For every 10 seconds after the two minutes you are not in the machine, you will be awarded an extra stroke. Two Minutes start now.''

The machine finished its text leaving Naruto in shock. He watched on the screen as the timer ticked down. ''Y-You got to be kidding me! Im not doing that!'' Naruto turned and tried the door, even hitting it trying to escape. After finding out it wasnt going to budge he turned to see he only had 40 seconds left! ''Fuck fuck...'' He cursed as he unzipped his jacket and tossed it off.

''Two Strokes added for swearing.''

''What?! You got to be kidding me!'' Naruto said as he hurried to take off his sandals and goggles. Looking up he gasped as a bell rang and the machine spoke, he was out of time!.

''One stroke added.''

Naruto hurried unbuckling his pants and pushing them down with his underwear leaving himself completely naked. More strokes were being added. His cock was hard from embarrassment. It stood up at only 3 and a half inches. He was also completely hairless. He ran into the open machine and reached up and grabbed the bar where it was marked yellow and put his feet on the markers on the ground. In the end he had earned a total of 7 extra strokes! Naruto turned and watched the door close shifting nervously. While he waited fro the machine to complete its scan to see if he was wearing any clothes he took the time to look around. There were cameras everywhere in the machine! Looking one right in the lens he blushed and looked away. Looking forward there were two screen's that were black.

Naruto was brought out of his day dreaming as inflatable restrains enclosed around his ankles and wrists. ''Huh? H-hey let me go!'' He shouted pulling at the restraints. Naruto found himself unable to do anything as a leather block rose from the ground that stopped at his hips. ''Noooo hey someone get me out of here please! Im sorry I promise I wont do it again! I'l clean it up to! Just dont!'' Naruto cried out, tears leaking from his face. He was bent over the leather block and then tilted forward so his ass was up in the air. His legs were then spread. The two screen's came to life. To his shock the one on the left showed his spread buttcheeks. He was on display! His pink hole and crack and even his balls could be seen from the angle. Naruto tried to clench his ass to hide his hole only for nothing to happen. In the position he was in, he wasnt able to clench his ass!

Blushing Naruto felt his hard cock press against the leather. The fear and embarrassment keeping him erect despite his lack of arousal and willingness of the situation. Sniffling he stilled as the sound of movement appeared behind him. On the camera he could see two 25 inch long wooden paddle's with 12 holes drilled along its spanking surface hover behind his butt. The things appeared to aim towards one cheek each. The thing looked thick to. ''I-Im going to be spanked with that! Thats..thats to much. Please im sorry dont hit me with that.'' Naruto pleaded as he pulled and flexed. Sadly nothing happened. The other screen lit up and showed a number.

**75**

Naruto stared at the number confused when the left paddle pulled back and shot forward landing on his left bun. The sound echoed loudly in the small chamber as the paddle pressed against his left cheek. It pulled away slowly leaving a quickly reddening mark with white spots from the holes. The pain hit at the same time 75 turned to 74. ''OWWWWWW!'' Naruto howled shaking as he tried to wiggle his ass. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he felt the great urge to reach back and rub his sore cheek. That single whack hurt more then every other spank he had ever gotten before!

Sadly he was unable to from the restraints. A moment latter the right paddle slammed home on his right cheek which brought its own cry of pain and red mark. The paddles took turns spanking Naruto, computer in the machine made small adjustments so the paddle's connected with every inch of his butt.

The machine paused at 35. Naruto was sobbingly heavily with tears and snot running down his face and onto the bench. His butt was swollen red with blue bruised circles from the holes in the paddle. Naruto cried loudly as the machine started again. The paddles this time smacked down and over his sit spots making him howl and scream. The last 10 were given to his thighs.

The paddles pulled away which left Naruto thankful despite his bawling and crying. He thought he would never be able to sit again. His ass had never burned and throbbed in his life, not once.

Naruto never noticed the two leather straps lowering into place and the number 40 appearing on the screen. With a loud crack of what sounded like a whip Naruto lifted his head up and screamed as the strap left a burning welt across both of his ass cheeks. ''Noooooo not any more please no-OWWW! No mooooore PLEASE!" He begged. His begging was useless, where it might have had stopped Iruka the machine didnt care at all. His bottom was whipped, thick welts marked his bottom and thighs and his sit tops.

The straps moved positions so the leather was caressing his un-spanked crack and hole. Naruto sobbed as the leather whipped down and across his crack, welting his crack and hole. Even his premium area, the area between his balls and anus was hit with that evil leather!

The leather strap finally went away. Leaving Naruto to cry and sob in agony for a couple of minutes. Finally he started to calm down. He would need a tissue to clean himself up. Looking up he heard a ding.

''Extra Strokes Ready.''

Gasping Naruto looked in horror as two long canes lowered to his ass. The number 9 was vivd on the screen. The last nine strokes were given to Naruto's well punished ass. 6 'tram lines' were left across his ass while three were left inside his crack. One over his hole, the other two on either side of his butt crack. The lights came on in the machine and he was stood up and released. The moment his two cheeks touched he howled and jumped and did the 'just spanked dance', his cock was now a limp noodle, he rubbed his ass trying to make it feel better. He could barely touch his ass since it hurt. Turning around he saw Iruka entering the door with a worried face.

Before the man could say anything Naruto ran to the man. ''Iruka-Sensei!'' He shouted jumping at him. He hugged the man tight and bawled into his chest. ''I-im sowry sensei im sowry.'' Naruto said blubbering. He didnt care if he was naked. He felt horrible for what he did. As he was hugged and lifted he wrapped his legs around the man that was like an older brother to him and cried in his shoulder. With his crack spread again he felt better instantly.

Iruka didnt expect Naruto to jump at him, never before had he gotten a response like this ever before. Iruka smiled proud of the boy. He picked him up and held him tightly as he went and sat on the bench. ''Its okay Naruto, I forgive you. I love you.''

Naruto's heart clenched happily and he held the man even tighter. ''I love you to Sensei.'' He said sniffling as his back was rubbed. A soft smile on his face as he felt happier then he ever had felt before. ''I'l be good from now on...I-I promise.'' Naruto said honestly.

Iruka smiled. ''How about latter we go and get some Ramen, how does that sound?'' He asked. Iruka got a cheer in response that made him happy.


	5. Chapter 5 (Shisui x Itachi x Shisui) (Old)

**Itachi- 7 Years Old**

**Shisui- 10 Years Old**

* * *

Itachi was only 5 years old when he met his slightly older cousin Shisui who was almost 8. It was when Itachi was taken out by his father to a nearby battle site between Iwa and the Leaf. The dead had littered the field. Itachi had killed his first man that day, an Iwa Shinobi who he had given water to only to be attacked. He had killed him with unnatural skill and quickness for a boy his age. A first major sign that he was special. It was also the day he had become a pacifist.

Upon the way home they encounter another Uchiha Clan team. With it was his cousin. The two had grown close to each other quickly, and with every day they became closer, and learned more about each other. Agreed with each other's idea's and dreams. It also became apparent they both had great potential and skill in the shinobi arts.

It wasnt long when Itachi learned Shisui was a closet pranker. He had grown to be enough of a friend to the older boy that Shisui had opened up and shown more of his natural personality. It had been a wet willy and then a quick kick to the rear. Itachi had been shocked at first, then embarrassed, then hungry for revenge.

Itachi destroyed Shisui's pants, making it so the boy would have to sneak home without any pants. Of course, Shisui got him back for that with sharp wedgie that had left Itachi's butt crack stinging and ruined a perfectly good pair of white and briefs.

Boys will be Boys...

* * *

/Three Years Later/

The clash of metal and sparks echoed through the shadowy forest. Two shadow figures danced a deadly tune with one another. Kunai and Shuriken canceled each other out where the laid on the forest floor.

Two pairs of Sharingan eyes analyzed, read, predicted and planned for every situation, creating new plan's for battle.

Another Clash between two short swords that resulted in both of them flinging away only to dig into the dirt by their blades, side by side.

''Hff...Hff...looks like..hff... we both lose Itachi. We lost our swords at the same time.'' Shisui said as the ten year old walked into the light and out of the shadow's of the many tree's. His eyes turning back to a deep pitch black, his cheeks red and sweat glistening his skin while he huffed for air

From the other direction, a young 7 year old stepped into the light. His own eyes fading to black while hands found his knee's and he bent over, panting heavily as sweat dripped from his nose and chin. Obviously being younger then the other his stamina was far less. ''Agreed.'' Itachi said weakly as he fell back on his butt and laid back. He was exhausted and need to rest. ''I almost had you there...Shisui-Nii.'' Itachi said with a soft smile.

Shisui smiled as well and plopped down next to Itachi while grabbing his canteen. The two were closer then most brother's, so they saw each other as such. ''Your great at Genjutsu Itachi, you would have had me had you kept control of your chakra instead of letting it slip. If you didn't I wouldn't have been able to to make our spar a draw. Hehe, Im just lucky I did.'' Shisui said as he gave Itachi his water.

Itachi drank the cold refreshing water eagerly. He had lost lots of it through sweat. He pulled away after a minute, he wanted to leave some for Shisui. ''Its hard to keep control like that while fighting and dismissing your own Genjutsu you had on me.'' Itachi said giving his cousin a look.

Shisui had been drinking down the rest of his water when Itachi gave him the 'stare'. ''Hahaha, Hey all is fair in love and war.'' Shisui said putting his hands up in the air, a grin across his face. He chuckled some more and patted Itachi on the shoulder. ''Your really good though Itachi-Kun, I put my best into that and you still held it at bay. Your getting better and better every day.'' Shisui complimented. His breathing was back under control by now.

Itachi's eyes softened at the compliments. The pinkness across his cheeks brightened, thankfully his face was already filled with color from the hard work and it wasnt as noticeable. ''Thank you Shisui-Nii.'' Itachi said with affection in his voice. Something that he didnt share with other's other then Shisui, Sasuke and his mother. Being a prodigy and having so much responsibility's was taking a toll on the little boy's mind. Feeling much better after resting Itachi worked on getting up. ''Were going to swim again right?'' Itachi asked the older boy while he was on his hands and knee's, his guard was let down for a moment

Shisui took the instant to pull another prank. He got up to his feet first and reached down. His hands reaching into the back of Itachi's pants, his fingers brushing Itachi's bare buttcheeks and crack as he wrapped his hands around Itachi's briefs. ''YOU BET!" Shisui shouted smiling ear to ear as he lifted up with all his strength.

Itachi's eyes widened in horror and shock as he realized his mistake. Looking back pleadingly he knew he was to late. ''Shisui DoooOOONT ITTA ITTA!'' Itachi clenched his butt and squealed as his white briefs were yanked up his butt crack, the waist band stretching up, his leg holes appeared. Itachi reached around to grab his butt, childish tears in his eyes as he dangled in the air by his undies, bent over at the waist. His legs kicked and he squirmed. ''Shisui let me Dooooooowwwwwnnnn Ow Ow Owwww!" The underwear dug sharply in his crack, giving him a form of rope burn on his crack and over his sensitive butt hole.

Shisui laughed like the child he really was as he bounced Itachi up and down by his white briefs. ''Got you Itachi! Hahahahahahahaha.'' Shisui threw his head back and laughed louder as Itachi suffered from the bounces. Itachi could escape such pain easily, but it was times like these were they could act and react like normal children that they cherished.

Itachi yelped and squealed with each bounce. His crack was burning up with heat and pain from the fabric of his cotton underwear. His face was a brilliant red in embarrassment. And when he felt cold forest air on his legs and butt he knew the bounces had caused his pants to fall to his ankles, leaving his bare butt exposed to Shisui and the forest. ''Shisui! Stop it it huuuuuuuuuuurts! And pull my pants back up!'' Itachi whined as he tried to reach.

Shisui looked at Itachi's round pale white orbs with glee. The cheeks had plenty of baby fat to them and looked just perfect. It made him want to turn them red. Before Itachi could grab his pants Shisui reached out and tugged them off of Itachi's feet and tossed them away while plopping onto the ground. "Spanking time Itachi!'' Shisui said as he held the wedgie firm, his leg trapped Itachi's two while his hand flew up and down, peppering Itachi's rear end with stinging spanks.

''Oof! Ugh...wait a minute ahHH! Noooooooooo!'' Itachi whined adorably as he bucked and wiggled, his back arching cutely as his white buttcheeks were spanked pink. His shaking just made his butt jiggle cutely. Thankfully Shisui only spanked him for about 3 or 4 minutes but it left his rear burning and red! Once he was let go he reached back and rubbed his cheeks furiously as he knelled up. Tears streamed down his cheeks, the front of his underwear had an obvious bulge.

Shisui held his stomach and laughed harder. Itachi had a boner! It filled him with glee as he fell back and watched as Itachi hopped from foot to foot doing the 'just spanked' dance, his hands rubbing his ruby bottom.

"Hehehe you look so cute Itachi~'' Shisui coo'ed. After a few minutes his laughter died down and he looked up only to see Itachi butt naked from the waist down and sword in hand. ''W-woah there Itachi...'' Shisui said putting his hands up nearvously.

Itachi glared at Shisui, his Sharingan spinning. ''Shisui. Get ready to run home to your mommy. Because I see an atomic wedgie and paddling in your future with these eyes.'' He said coldly.

Shisui's girly screams and yelps and plea's rang out through the forest as sounds of stretching underwear and hard wooden paddle meating bare booty filled the forest...


	6. Chapter 6 (Naruto x Sasuke) (Old)

''Wait a second...whoa whoa whoa...so we had that big fight where like...we nearly died..._several times_ remind you, and...I lose...but you still came back to Konoha?'' Naruto asked confused from where he sat in his hospital bed in just a Hospital Gown and his green and orange boxers

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The raven haired 13 year old nodded. ''Yes, what part of that did you not understand?'' Sasuke asked annoyed as he crossed his arms. He sat in his own hospital bed next to Naruto in his own hospital gown in his own black with blue trimmed boxer-briefs. The two had been awake for just a few days after they had been in a week long coma.

''WHY?!'' Naruto shouted as he waved his hands around.

Sasuke crunched up his face. ''Why what?''

Naruto rolled his eyes. ''Why did you come back to the Village? You had won! You could have escaped and gone to Orochimaru. Why didnt you?'' Naruto asked as he narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

Sasuke pushed his lips together and turned away, his cheeks pink. ''Why do you care dobe! Im still here aint I? Isint that what you wanted?'' Sasuke asked as he glared back at Naruto.

Naruto growled and pointed a finger at his friend. ''Because! It makes no sense! Just tell me jerk!'' Naruto said seriously.

''Ugh...it was the curse mark. It was influencing my thoughts. When the fight was over I just broke free from its hold on me and went back.'' Sasuke said as he hid the rest of the truth from Naruto. In truth, after nearly killing Naruto, the guilt and horror of his actions made him break free from the seal's influence. He also was the one that saved Naruto's life. Not that he would ever say THAT to Naruto.

Naruto huffed not liking the answer at all but accepted it. ''Okay...but that was still fucked up you know! All of that just because you got in some mood.'' Naruto said glaring at his friend.

Sasuke blushed and hit Naruto in the side of his arm. ''Shut up you dobe. I wasnt in full control.''

''Ow! Damn it Teme whats wrong with you! Im telling the truth you know.'' Naruto muttered as he rubbed his now sore arm. ''Whats that thing on your arm anyways? Its another seal right?'' Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked down at the seal on his forearm. He couldn't make heads or tails of it. ''Yea its a seal. It blocks me from making chakra and makes my body weaker. I doubt I could walk down the street without getting out of breath. Its to stop me from going 'rogue' again before im cleared to go back to duty.'' Sasuke said, annoyance obvious in his voice.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at what Sasuke said. ''Huh, well I guess you deserve it. And some.'' Naruto said as he couldn't help but grin.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. ''Shut up, I just want to get back to training as soon as possible. And what are you smiling about?'' Sasuke asked suspicious.

Naruto chuckled. ''Well I think that well, since I am your teammate and the one most affected by your betrayal, that I have the most right to punish you.'' Naruto said smirking as he stood up. His eyes zoned in on Sasuke. ''And I think this is something you REALLY need.'' Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke's wrist firmly.

Sasuke glared at Naruto and growled as his wrist was grabbed. ''I dont know what your talking about dobe but you better cut it out now before I give you another beating.'' Sasuke tried to threaten while pulling his wrist away from Naruto only to fail. _'Damn this seal! Im to weak to get him to let go!'_

Naruto only tightened his grip. ''Im not going to the one beaten here. Matter of fact Sasuke is that you were _really_ naughty and you need to be punished and punished good.'' Naruto scolded as he removed Sasuke's hospital gown by pulling it up and over his head.

Sasuke felt his face flush at the...the SCOLDING he was getting from Naruto. He was being treated like he was naughty little boy! As his Gown was removed Sasuke felt himself get goosebumps and his face get even redder. ''Give me that back you idiot! Im going to kill you! Now let me go!'' Sasuke shouted as he struggled to get away, yet with the seal he was to weak to do anything.

Naruto shook his head and sat down at the end of the hospital bed and pulled Sasuke right over his lap where he then trapped his arm behind his back. ''No way, you got one hell of a spanking before I let you up.'' Naruto said sternly as he trapped Sasuke's legs with his right leg.

Sasuke flushed red as he was put over Naruto's lap. He looked back shocked. ''No way! You cant spank me! Your as old as I am and im not a little kid anymore!'' Sasuke shouted as he wiggled and squirmed. He couldn't believe that he was in just his underwear over Naruto's lap.

Naruto patted Sasuke's butt as he held him tight. ''Well someone has to do it and if it has to be me then so be it. This should teach you to never betray your friends again.'' Naruto said as he raised his palm up and slammed it down across Sasuke's cotton covered butt. A muffled slap coming when his hand connected.

Sasuke flinched at the hit, he grit his teeth as he felt the sting rise from the slap. ''Naruto you are so dead I swear to god!"

Naruto ignored Sasuke and began to spank Sasuke's bottom with heavy and fast slaps. ''Better keep quite Sasuke or someone might hear and come in.'' Naruto spoke seriously as his palm whacked back and forth from cheek to cheek.

Sasuke grit his teeth and clenched his fists and butt, determined to get through the spanking without crying out. Once Naruto was done he was going to spank HIM back ten fold! Despite this his bottom was starting to sting more and more as it got heated by Naruto's palm.

Naruto smirked at Sasuke's attempts to stay quite. Something he did as well whenever he would get a spanking. He knew he would break Sasuke eventually. ''Lets see if you can stay quite when I do this.'' Naruto said as he began to slap at Sasuke's exposed sitspots and tights. Pink hand prints forming with each hard spank.

''O-Oooh!'' Sasuke tried to stay silent but the assault on his sitspots made him let out a pained moan. He wiggled back and forth. ''O-Ow! Stop it Naruto this is enough!'' Sasuke said in pain.

Naruto smirked and gave two more spanks. ''I can see this is starting to sink in with you. Well you still got along ways to go Sasuke.'' Naruto said as he slipped his to fingers into Sasuke's underwear and peeled them down his legs all the way to his ankles where they dropped to the floor,

Sasuke let himself relax as the spanking paused. He took a few deep breaths for air, thankful for the pause in the spanking. Tears had built up in his eyes. Before he could speak he felt his briefs being pulled down. ''Hey! No leave those be! Naruto!'' Sasuke shouted angrily. From the tip of his ears down to his neck he blushed a deep red as his pink buttcheeks were exposed to Naruto's eyes and the cool air of the hospital room.

''Hehehe jeez Sasuke your butt is really pink! And feel how warm it is to.'' Naruto said as he rubbed Sasuke's bare cheeks, his hand sliding across his crack.

Sasuke squirmed and kicked. ''You damn perv! Stop f-fucking groping me!'' Sasuke shouted.

Naruto chuckled un-phased. ''Okay well you asked for it.'' Naruto raised his palm up as far as he could and with all his strength slammed it down.

Sasuke clenched tightly as he saw Naruto's hand go up. "OUCH! Ah god dammit Naruto! That fucking hurt!'' Sasuke shouted, tears in his eyes. The spank sounded like a gunshot.

Naruto shook out his hand. ''Jeez look at that red mark. That's REALLY red. Im sure that hurt.'' Naruto said wincing. If only he could use something else. Glancing around he raised an eyebrow to see a heavy looking hairbrush sitting on the bed.

''Huh where did this come here?'' Naruto muttered picking it up. He never noticed it before now.

Sasuke glanced back to see what Naruto was talking about. His eyes flashed with surprise. He glared back. ''Dont you fucking dare-''

''To late!'' Naruto said smirking as he slammed the brush down across Sasuke's cheeks.

Sasuke shouted and soon he felt tears streaming down his face as Naruto spanked him with the brush. ''Ow! Ouch! Fuck!''

Naruto smiled as he spanked Sasuke's cheeks scarlet red. He knew it wouldn't be long before Sasuke was sorry for what he did. ''You start thinking about your action's Sasuke and why im so disappointed in you.'' Naruto scolded as he paddled Sasuke's sitspots.

Sasuke couldn't hold himself together any longer and began to cry like a little child. He felt so humiliated yet...he started to feel terrible for what he did. He did care about Team 7. Naruto the most, he saved his life on more then one occasion because of it.

''I-Im S-So Sorry. I-Im sorry Naruto.'' Sasuke choked out as he shook. His bottom throbbed with pain. Sasuke went limp across Naruto's lap, completely accepting his punishment. He felt guilty over hurting his friends.

Naruto smiled and stopped spanking Sasuke when he knew that Sasuke had learned his lesson. ''Its okay Sasuke. I forgive you. Im done spanking you.'' Naruto said soothingly as he rubbed Sasuke's back. Sasuke's ass was like two swollen tomato's. Naruto let Sasuke go, allowing him to get up.

Sasuke shook as he stood up. Once he was up he tossed his head back and grabbed his bottom and rubbed all while still crying softly. Naruto had spanked him good! After rubbing for a bit he looked at Naruto with red eyes. Looking away in embarrassment he stood their awkwardly. He honestly just wanted a hug. it seemed childish but after all that...its what he wanted.

Naruto chuckled and pulled Sasuke to him to give him a big hug. ''Its okay Sasuke. I get it.''

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's middle as they laid down on the bed. ''Im sorry Naruto.'' Sasuke whispered.

''Shh I said I forgive you, its okay man.'' Naruto kissed Sasuke on his forehead as they cuddled on the hospital bed. Naruto rubbed Sasuke's rear softly. ''I love you Sasuke.''

Sasuke sniffled softly and nodded. ''I love you to Naruto.'' He whispered back.


	7. Chapter 7 (Itachi x Sasuke) (Old)

The faint smell of tobacco tickled Itachi's nose. He refused to move an inch to scratch the itch. The Third Hokage would have no problem with it, that was sure. But Itachi stayed true to his strict discipline, it was a simple part of his character. The room remained silent as the only sound came from the soft exhale of smoke.

Sarutobi eventually lowered Itachi's mission report and placed it away inside of his desk with slow deliberate motion. Once it was safely tucked away, the elderly Third Hokage looked at his most loyal shinobi. ''Payment will be processed to your account. You're dismissed Itachi. Go and pick up your brother brother from the Academy.'' The grandfather figure gave the the thirteen year old a loving smile and bowed his head in respect to the man.

Itachi stood up to his feet and gave his Hokage a bow. ''Hai Hokage-Sama.'' Itachi let a soft smile grace his features before turning and leaving the office. It had been a few days since he had been in the village and he was ready to see his Otouto again. Not wanting to be late, Itachi traveled by the rooftops. Flickering in and out of view, he landed silently outside the academy and leaned against the tree with the lone swing set attached to it.

Soon the door's opened and the bells rang, young children of different ages came running out to meet parents and siblings so they could leave and go home. Itachi waited calmly for his brother to leave the building. But as the group of children left and Sasuke had yet to come out, Itachi frowned in confusion.

''Stupid Teme! C'mere so I can knock ya out!"

''Shut up idiot! Like you could even touch me!"

''STOP IT!" The shout made both children, one with blonde hair and the other with black, jump in fear. The man who shouted was none other then Iruka Umino. His most prominent feature being the large scar covered the bridge of his nose. Having gotten his student's attention he sighed and placed his fists on his hips. ''You two need to stop getting into fights with each other and disrupting class. Do you two understand? I have half the mind to suspend both of you! Though I know that YOU Naruto would enjoy not having class.'' Iruka scolded as he looked at the now pouting boy.

Sasuke smirked, enjoying watching Naruto get scolded. Only for his smirk to fall once his sensei turned his gaze on him.

''And Sasuke. I wouldn't be smirking if I were you. I know you wouldn't enjoy having to tell your parents why your suspended.'' Sasuke looked away in shame, a blush adorning his features.

Iruka sighed and crossed his arms. ''So I have made up your mind. Naruto. Your going to stay here with me. I think a good spanking will do you some good.'' Hearing that had instantly made Naruto's mouth fell open and a terrible red blush to cover his face.

''B-But Sensei-!''

''But nothing Naruto! Now shut your mouth.'' Iruka huffed and turned to Sasuke. ''And you Sasuke...-'' He was interrupted by a new voice.

''Will be getting the exact same punishment as Naruto.'' Itachi said sternly as he locked eyes with his brother. He gave his brother a hard look to show his disappointment.

Iruka and Sasuke both looked at Itachi in surprise. Iruka quickly came to his wits. ''Oh Itachi...I didn't hear you come in. I assume you would like to handle Sasuke's punishment?'' Iruka asked as Sasuke stood and looked at his brother in shame and fear. Shame that his brother knew about his deplorable behavior. And fear because he knew just how painful a spanking from his Nii-San could be.

Sasuke quickly spoke up, or rather whined to his brother. ''Anki no! Please don't! I promise I won't be bad anymore.'' Sasuke pleaded, trying to sway his brother away from the idea of spanking him. Meanwhile Naruto watched with glee and hidden sadness. He found it funny that Sasuke would at least be getting the same punishment as himself, but also saddened that Sasuke had a brother to seek comfort for after, unlike himself who had no one.

Itachi calmly walked across the classroom and gently took a hold of his brother's hand. ''It's to late for that Sasuke.'' He then turned his attention to Iruka. ''Is there a classroom I may borrow Sensei?''

Iruka blinked and blushed slightly at the respect Itachi showed him by calling him Sensei despite being of a much higher rank then him. ''Of course. Right across the hall is an empty room.''

''Thank you. Now come on Sasuke. There is no getting out of this.'' Itachi said sternly after thanking the homeroom teacher. He led his seven year old brother against his protest out of the room and to the classroom across the hall, leaving Iruka and Naruto alone to handle their own business.

Sasuke struggled against his brother's hold at first but quickly understood there was nothing he could do to get away. A dark blush covered his pale cheeks as he was led into the other room. ''Please Itachi...I didn't mean to get into a fight with Naruto. He's just an idiot and kept getting in my face.'' Sasuke tried to say in defense of himself.

Itachi shook his head as he pulled out the teacher's chair from behind the desk. ''I don't care for your reasoning Sasuke. School is a place where you learn, not get into fight's and interrupt class.'' Itachi sat down and gave his brother an expecting look. ''Now, would you rather have me bare your bottom. Or do you want to do that yourself?''

Hearing that he was going to get a BARE bottom spanking caused his blush to spread to the bottom of his neck to the tip of his ears. ''B-Bare?! Please Itachi not that! Not on the bare!'' Sasuke pleaded for the sake of his butt. Being spanked bare was the worst. Not only would you the spanking be worse. But the humiliation of being naked below the waist was the cherry on top.

''Sasuke.'' His words were sharp. ''I won't repeat myself again. Do I need to do it? Or will you?''

Blushing cheeks puffed out as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. ''N..no. I can do it...'' Sasuke whispered shyly. He fingered the waistband of his white shorts and slowly pushed them down to his ankles. Once they were down, Sasuke began to sniffle as he grabbed the waistband of his black and blue briefs. "I'm sorry Itachi...'' Sasuke apologized as he pushed his underwear down. They fell to his ankles, leaving him naked below the waist. Before Itachi could see his front, Sasuke laid over his brother's lap and grabbed his leg with his arms. He buried his face into his brother's hip. He hiccuped. ''O..Okay...''

He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. He didn't want to punish his brother. But he had no choice in the matter. He would be a terrible brother if he let Sasuke off with his crime. He didn't want his brother to turn into a little terror. Give a naughty child an inch and they will take a mile, and your wallet. Itachi lifted Sasuke's shirt up, completely exposing his brother's pale bottom. ''I'm going to stat now Sasuke.'' Itachi said firmly as he placed a hand on his brother's back.

Sasuke sniffled and shifted a bit, not enjoying the cool air on his legs and bottom. ''Okay...'' Sasuke whispered sadly.

Itachi patted his brother's little bottom before he raised his hand up and swiftly brought it down.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

Three bright pink hand prints quickly formed across Sasuke's rear. At the same time Sasuke yelped and moaned in pain. ''Oooouch! Itachi that hurt!" Sasuke complained as he lightly kicked his feet. The sting was unwelcome on his bottom.

"I know it does Sasuke.'' Itachi said softly as he held his brother down. He quickly continued the spanking.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

Sasuke tried to hold back his cries but as the blows to his bottom kept coming and the sting kept building he was unable to stop the shouts of pain from flying out his mouth. ''Ow! Ow! Owieee! Itachi- Owwwww! Please no more!" Sasuke cried as tears began to travel down his cheeks. He felt totally humiliated being spanked by his brother. As the spanks came down harder and faster, Sasuke wailed as he frantically kicked his feet.

''No more no more! It hurts! Pleaseeee stop! Owwwwww!"

Itachi's skilled hand was turning Sasuke's naughty rump a bright red with every slap. He could feel the warmth coming from his brother's rear and he knew Sasuke was in a world of pain. ''Not yet Sasuke. Not yet.'' A flurry of slaps descended on Sasuke's butt before there was a small pause. Then the newest batch of spanks landed across Sasuke's sensitive sit spots and thighs.

These slaps caused Sasuke to wail at the top of his longs. Tears now poured from his eyes as he felt a terrible guilt well up in his chest. He never should have made those snide remarks to Naruto. If he hadn't they would have never had got in a fight and he wouldn't be getting spanked! ''I'm sorry Itachi! I'm sorry!" Sasuke blubbered as he cried pitifully over his brother's lap. The pain was just to much and he went limp. Resigned to his fate.

The moment Sasuke went limp and stopped trying to fight his punishment, Itachi finished the spanking up with a few last swats. Then he stopped. ''it's okay...it's okay Sasuke it's over. I'm done...'' Itachi whispered as he gently rubbed his Otouto's rear. From the top of his butt down to his thighs, the skin was now a bright stinging red from the punishment. Itachi lifted his brother off his lap and held him to his chest. His big arms wrapping around his brother's tiny frame and holding him close. ''I'm sorry I had to do that. I love you Sasuke.''

Sasuke didn't hear Itachi until he had been lifted off his lap. Still sobbing, though more weakly now. He wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and held him tightly. ''I'm sorry Itachi...please don't be mad at me.'' Sasuke lightly trembled as he held onto his brother. But slowly he stopped trembling and instead was still in his brother's arms. Simple sniffles coming from him.

''I'm not mad. I promise Sasuke. I love you.'' Itachi whispered back. He didn't want his brother to think he was hated. No that was far from the truth. He was loved, and loved dearly. Once his brother had stopped most of his crying he reached down and pulled up his brother's underwear and then his shorts. When his brother hissed from the contact, Itachi gently held him and rubbed his back. ''It's okay..your going to be okay. No more fighting okay?'' Itachi asked as he cupped his brother's chin and had him look into his eyes.

Sasuke sniffled and wiped at his face. He nodded his head. ''Y-Yea...no more fighting..I promise.'' Sasuke swore as he reached back to rub his backside. The sting was still there and it was horrible. Without hesitation he spoke. ''Can you carry me home?'' Sasuke asked softly.

Itachi smiled and gently ruffled his brother's hair. ''Sure. Piggy back?'' Itachi asked with a smile.

Sasuke gave his brother a small smile and nodded. ''Yes please.''

Chuckling softly Itachi picked his brother up and put him on his back. ''Okay then, hold on Sasuke.''

Once lifted up and put on his brother's back. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and his legs around his waist. He rested his cheek against Itachi's neck as he was carried out of the building. ''I love you Itachi.'' Sasuke whispered softly.

Itachi smiled and glanced back at his brother. A soft kiss landed on Sasuke's lips. Pulling away, Itachi gave him a loving smile. ''I love you to Sasuke.''

Sasuke blinked after the kiss. Then his face turned scarlet red and he buried his face in Itachi's neck. The happiest smile gracing his face.


	8. Chapter 8 (Sasuke x Naruto) (New)

October Tenth was a largely celebrated day in the Konoha. Today marked the 13th Anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat by the hands of Konoha's greatest Shinobi. Minato Namikaze, otherwise known as the Fourth Hokage. Every year on this day there would be a large festival where villagers and Shinobi alike would celebrate late into the night and early morning before finally heading to bed. Often after consuming far to much alcohol.

Yet there was another, much smaller, celebration going on that night for one special knuckle-headed gennin...

''Come on Naruto, blow out the candles already.''

''Now now Sakura, let him think of a wish first.'' Kakashi said calmly with a small eye smile as he waited for his Sensei's son to blow out the candles on the small cake they had gotten him.

''Hn.'' The typical reply came from none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Team Seven's resident broody emo.

Sitting right in between of the other three was Naruto Uzumaki. The jailer to the Kyuubi. Currently his face was scrunched up in thought before he grinned to and nodded to himself. ''Okay okay I got my wish!'' Taking a deep breath Naruto blew out each candle on his little cake all in one go. A moment later his little apartment was filled with the sound of clapping and well wishes. Mostly from Sakura and Kakashi while Sasuke merely rolled his eyes but did some small clapping of his own.

Not used to such positive attention after so many years spent alone. The cute whiskered blonde couldn't stop himself from blushing and laughing shyly. ''Thank you, thank you. C'mon guys cut it out.'' Despite his small protests it was obvious just how much Naruto was enjoying himself.

As Kakashi cut the tiny cake into slices for them all, Sakura leaned in with a smile. ''Well Naruto? What did you wish for?'' She asked curiously.

Sasuke was the one to speak up then with his arms crossed but a small smirk on his face. ''You can't ask him that Sakura. His wish to be Hokage will never come true then.'' The lat Uchiha may have gotten along with Naruto the least, but his tone suggested that he was merely teasing. But Naruto went for the bait anyways by standing up and pointing angrily at the raven.

"Oi that wasn't my wish 'ttebayo! And I don't need a wish to become Hokage! I'll do that all on my own!'' Before things could get any worse Kakashi stepped between them. ''Ease it up you two. There's no need to rip your throats tonight.'' He chided. In all honesty he was just amused at his cute little genin. So far he's had them for nearly a whole year. Sure there had been lots of up's and down's during that time but all of his little genin were growing into fine Ninja.

Sitting back down, the silver haired Jonin used his secret jutsu to eat his slice of cake without pulling down his mask. A dull ache came from Obito's eye that he had hidden and gave the smallest smile despite the pain. _'I hope you can see them Obito...Rin...Sensei. They will do amazing things together. And I'll keep them safe. That's a promise.'_

* * *

Kakashi only stayed a little while longer after that before saying goodnight and one last happy birthday to Naruto. He would have stayed longer but he had adult responsibilities. Then a half hour later Sakura left as well. She didn't want to worry her parents. This left Sasuke on his own with his only friend. Not that he would ever admit that. Plus it wasn't like Sasuke had parents that were going to worry about him or wonder where he was at.

Eventually they both went quiet. Naruto looked out the small window of his small apartment and smiled sadly as he looked out at the village. ''You know...um...well...'' Struggling to find the right words, the blonde eventually let out a sigh and gave his rival a small smile. ''Thanks for hanging out with me for my birthday. It meant lots to me ya know? This was the best birthday I had in a long time.'' He admitted after a moment.

''Tch. You don't have to thank me for coming.'' Sasuke said dismissively as he ignored the faint pink shade that covered his cheeks. But the Uchiha couldn't just ignore the truth. Naruto had done a lot in changing who he was as a person. For years after the massacre, he had became a cold introvert. Every year becoming more withdrawn and cold. But Naruto had put a stop to that. Something about him could simply make a person become better. And only an idiot like the dobe could have a power like that in place of any decent ninja skills.

Taking Sasuke's silence as a chance to respond, Naruto just chuckled and got up. ''I know but I wanted to anyways.'' He stretched a little and squinted an eye towards his older teammate. ''I guess your going to head home now right?'' He tried not to sound to sad but he couldn't stop the small sorrow from entering his voice.

That got Sasuke's attention. His black eyes locked onto the other boy. After a short silence, Sasuke shook his head no before a smirk graced his face. ''No not yet. Your birthday isn't over. And I don't think you got your birthday spanking yet have you?'' It wasn't a question but more a fact as he stepped towards his teammate.

''Birthday spanking?!'' His voice jumped up a few pitches and he quickly took a few steps back as he repeated Sasuke. ''Hey hey back up man. That's totally out of fashion! And only little kids get that anyways as a joke. You aren't touching my ass!'' The small size of his apartment proved a disadvantage to Naruto as his back quickly hit the wall. At least his ass couldn't be touched.

It was Sasuke's time to snort. ''It's not a real birthday party if the birthday boy doesn't get his whacks Naruto.'' Eventually Sasuke got close enough to reach out and grab the blonde by his sleeve. He tightly gripped the fabric and pulled Naruto against his will over to his bed.

As he was grabbed, Naruto flailed to get his arm free. ''H-Hey! Seriously Sasuke cut it out! Let go man! You can't spank me!" Naruto eventually squealed as he was pulled over to the bed and then over Sasuke's lap once the other ninja sat down. With his face pressed against his matress, Naruto kicked his feet and tried to push himself up. His tan cheeks brushing bright red. ''Let me up Sasuke or else you're going to get it ttebayo!'' He tried to threaten.

Sasuke hooked a leg over Naruto's kicking legs to trap him from moving. Then he grabbed one of his arms and pulled it behind to the small of his back. If he had to be honest with himself he was really enjoying this moment. ''Well if this is the best fight you can put up then I'm pretty sure I can spank you. Now I'm not going to spank your pants.'' The Sharingan toting Uchiha unzipped Naruto's pants and undid the button so they were more loose. Slipping two fingers into the back of his pants, he tugged the fabric down to Naruto's ankles.

Naruto was starting to really freak out as he was trapped over his friends lap. being such a trouble maker, he knew he was one of the most frequently spanked boys in the village. And he did know there could have been a chance of getting spanked on his birthday, Iruka had done it once when he was younger and sure it had been fun. But he was a lot younger! He was freaking 13 now! And this was SASUKE of all people doing it!

His humiliation only got worse as Sasuke yanked his trousers down to his ankles. Revealing his old pair of orange and green boxers. In some spots only a few threads were left preventing full out holes. With his pants at his ankles he began to buck and roll off Sasuke's lap. ''Pull those back up! Your the same age as me Sasuke! You don't have the right to spank me!'' He tried to argue. His poor buns were twitching and clenching behind his thin boxers. He really really hoped this was as far as Sasuke went with this.

But it seemed lady luck wasnt on Naruto's side this evening because Sasuke quickly tugged his boxers down to rest with his pants at his ankles. The sole loyal Uchiha smirked as he watched Naruto's round butt bounced into view along with the back of his smooth Sharingan spun to life so every moment after this was jotted down in his mind forever.

''So what dobe? Your not going to do anything. Now just hold still.'' Sasuke lifted his hand up high before bringing it down with pin point accuracy across the blonde's left cheek. The sound of the harsh smack filled the tiny apartment. In moments a pink hand print quickly formed where Naruto had been whacked.

''OW! Dammit Sasuke I'm going to be SPANKING YOU after this!" The tip of Naruto's ears were burning red as his ass flexed and clenched do to the sharp sting from the smack. Well if he was going to get spanked then at least it wasn't going to be a long one. Only 12 more swats. And then plus one to grow on. Nodding his head to himself Naruto clenched his teeth. He was ready to take the rest.

Winding his arm up Sasuke brought his cupped hand down just as hard. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Multiple pink handprints were covering the blonde's rump now. Sasuke's blood red eyes soaked up every detail of the spanking. Including every bounce and jiggle of Naruto's bubble butt. The center of his white shorts began to tent up...

Meanwhile Naruto counted out each smack in his head as he kept his teeth clenched. His damn ass stung! Fuck! Panting heavily as he was given a short break he wiggled weakly. His pink butt shaking cutely, revealing the pink inner skin of his crack and his little rosebud. _'Only two more. Come on Naruto you can take two more!'_ But just thinking about taking any more smacks made him grimace. ''C'mon Sasuke get it over with all ready.'' He grumbled angrily.

''Your going to get them don't worry Naruto.'' Sasuke promised as he grabbed and rubbed his friend/rivals buns. The flesh was warm to the touch. With a final pat he lifted his hand and began to bring it down for another round. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

''OW! OI! AH!'' What the hell!? ''GAH! Sasuke I was only meant to get two more!" Naruto desperately tried to buck himself off of his friends lap to save his burning ass but all he managed to do was expose his white sit spots to Sasuke's nasty palm.

Taking full advantage of Naruto's bucking, Sasuke spanked away at the new area presented to him. ''I never said this was going to be a normal birthday spanking. This is MY version of it.'' And with that he just slapped away. The sound of bare ass being beat filling the apartment.

Nothing Naruto could do could stop the determined Uchiha. His once pristine tan ass was beaten a terrible bright red color. Even with the Nine Tailed Fox inside him speeding up his recovery, he knew that he would be feeling this for awhile! Whatever Sasuke was hoping to accomplish eventually came to pass as Naruto lost all hope and broke down into tears as the pain just got to much for him to handle. His poor sexy bubble butt now left to look like two shiny red apples pressed against each other.

What a shitty way for his birthday to end.

Seeing Naruto break down into tears was the moment the Uchiha knew he should finish up. So after a few last stingers he unhooked Naruto's legs and let him go with a cocky smirk on his face and a tent in his shorts. ''Now that wasn't so bad was it birthday boy?'' He asked while crossing his arms.

Sliding off Sasuke's lap in misery, the tear faced blonde reached back and rubbed his stinging rump. A fierce pout marring his whiskered face as he kneeled on the floor. His small tan member poking up in confused arousal for the raven to see. ''Your such a jerk Sasuke.'' He whined, utterly embarrassed. He refused to look at his spanker, instead his blue shiny eyes stayed focused on his wooden floor.

''Tch. Maybe if I just left I would be. But I still got one more gift to give you dobe.''

Naruto jumped slightly as his face was cupped. ''Wha-?'' Before he could voice his thoughts, Sasuke had quickly leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Muffling whatever protest he tried to come up with and dashing away his previous misery.

''MMmmhmm...'' Naruto happily moaned into the kiss as all the tension left his body. He wrapped his arms around his (secret) boyfriend's neck and allowed himself to be picked up and sat on his lap. But not before kicking off his boxers and pants to continue the make out session.

What a great way for his birthday to end.


End file.
